Summer Skin
by Hime-Devine
Summary: To make Andy feel better, I did this cute little thing. Kinda sucky though. Reviews love and more stories! Tell me what you think. Jeff x OC.


Jeff looked through the pictures he had, face older than the one he looked at now, his skin long losing the dark tint he had f

Jeff looked through the pictures he had, face older than the one he looked at now, his skin long losing the dark tint he had from before. And the girl. The girl he had fallen for his junior summer.

Jeff waited in the tree for her, his skin darkened from the sun they had shared for more than two months. He knew that they would have to leave soon, but he knew that they would be together forever. She came trotting down the path, wearing a pair of black short shorts and her green bikini top; long hair had long been cropped and donated. Now it was about to her shoulders, full of life and curls. Jeff jumped down, smiling widely at her, "'sup, Wolf?" The teen asked, eyes glittering full of love. The girl named Wolf smiled back. "'Sup yourself, smart ass." She joked, licking her lips before getting some Chap Stick out and putting a layer on her lips. "Where do you want to head now?" He asked, offering his hand. The girl smiled and laced her fingers with his. "I have a secret spot I found on my first day here." She began to pull him away.

He had remembered when they first met. She had just cut her hair the day before she came to the old summer home.

"_Hey kid, you new around here?" Jeff asked, nudging his way into the line beside the shorthaired boy. He nodded, giving him a smile that made Jeff think twice. "Well, wanna play a game of ball? Three on three. Loser has to buy pizza." The boy broke out into an all out grin and nodded. After picking teams, they started._

"_Damnit. You're to fuckin' good for me." Jeff panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Jeff and his two friends had lost. Badly. The boy smiled and took off the loose shirt he had on, revealing an almost form fitting tank top, letting the five boys know now that he was a she by the small breasts she had. Jeff's eyes widened and he jumped back from her. "You're a girl?!" He almost cried, looking astonished. She nodded, looking him straight in the eyes. "What, can't handle being beaten by a girl?" She asked, smirking._

Jeff smiled and looked up when a door shut. A woman had come in; long black hair that reached her hips had been tied up, the heat making her sweat the most with how thick her hair was. She was normally skinny, tiny body only disoriented with the surprise of their first child. Jeff went to her, still holding the picture. "Look what I found." He said, wrapping his arms around her. She smelled him first and pulled away, giggling. "Did you get into Matt's body wash or something? You smell like a ball of glitter." Jeff laughed and shook his head. "Matt forced me to wash up for dinner tonight."

He took her left hand, kissing it and looking at the golden band she had on her ring finger. "How's little Eli, love?" He asked, showing her the picture. "Oh, just being his little kicking self. I swear, he'll be more athletic than you. Just you wait." She said, taking the picture. "God, this was so long ago." Her own mind went off into that time.

_The first time they had really gone out, they went skinny dipping with a bunch of other girls and guys around into the lake by the summer homes. There had been a little drinking, a little romance, and having to sneak into Wolf's house to sleep. Both her parents were out for the week, both having to go back into town for business. They partied that entire week, and some fell in love. Jeff had told her one-day, after cleaning up her house and just laying in the long golden fields, holding hands. _

"Wolf, I want to tell you something." He said softly, watching the clouds pass with ease in the cerulean sky. "I love you too." She said, tightening her hand around his. He pulled her close, and they shared a single kiss. "You're my first love." Jeff said softly, looking into her deep chocolate eyes. "Same for me." She said softly, kissing him again.

_The next day when her parents had come home, Wolf had told her parents she wanted to stay. They had been against it at first, but soon found out Jeff was the best person to leave her with, and they bought the summer home, letting Wolf have it to raise her family with Jeff._

Jeff and Wolf lay in bed together, still fully clothed. It had been five years since then, and now they were married, and expecting their first child. "It's been long." Jeff said, a hand on her stomach. "And hard." Wolf nuzzled his nose with hers. "But we'll be together forever. No matter what."


End file.
